Macau
Macau is a country located in the shores of the South China Sea. It's capital is Santa Cruz, and it's official languages are Portuguese and Chinese. It was the first republic to ever be proclaimed in Asia. History The Chinese have arrived in an island, which they called Aomen, at the time of the Han Dynasty, in 1138. It remained a territory of the Chinese until 1423, when an independent republic was made, folllowing the Aomenian-Ming War. The first European traveler to visit the Island was Jórge Alvares, on 1512, and noticed that a sovereign state has been built there. For it, the King ordered an army of soldiers to clear the land to build a Portuguese colony, and called it Macau. It had an immense trading port that was banned by the Qing government in 1658. The Roman Diocese of Macau was made in 1553, but it was banned by the Qing government in 1658, along with it's Portuguese culture. It remained a Qing territory ever since. On 1712, a rebellion, led by Romares Gau (of Portuguese descent), against the Qing dynasty, has been set on the shores of Vila Franquica. It was made due to the extreme poverty of the isles and it's prohibition to shift into an economic port. Approximately 98 thousand people, native of the island of Macau, formed an army. It's artillery was so strong, that the Qing retreated from the battle, and in the next year, the Republic of Macau has been established, with it's port being re-opened. On 1814, a famine was induced by the Chinese, ending the life of 14,000 Macaunese. On 1853, a coup d'etat was made against the supreme dictator Joao Ka Ping, led by the Armed Forces and the politician Joao de Nascimentos, ending the legacy of the first republic. On 1912, the Operation Shredded Isle, made by the Portuguese and the British, was held on the shores of Arquica. It's military, while small and failing in operations, still won the battle, and ended with a stalemate. It has been a republic of Portugal since then. On 1951, a revolution was held against the Portuguese Embassy, ruler of the Republic of Macau. It was held by the SNLF (New Liquica Forces System) and the MDML (Free Macau Movement), rebel groups that are against the neo-imperialism. In 1953, a new constitution was made. Economy Macau has the 10th-most progressing economy in Asia, ever since it's constitution was upgraded in 1924. It has a GDP per capita of $2,294,124. Culture Macau has a long-standing culture, mixing the elements of Portuguese and Chinese cultures. The official culture was Aumenian, which has been legalized by the government in 1745. Macau's first television station was made in 1945, and four other stations were made in 1951. It mostly transmits dubs of American cartoons, among Chinese ones. It speculates that the first Portuguese dubs were made there in Macau. Subdivisions Macau is divided into 7 municipalities. Symbols Macau's flag has been adopted since 1900, following the legalization of freedom of speech. It has two diagonal lines of red and blue, and a green space which has a flower and a rising sun. Macau's anthem is Ao Céu, adopted in 1798.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project